


Path to Transformation

by Greeneye



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greeneye/pseuds/Greeneye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actually this story is inspired by the old TV show "Queer Eye for the straight guy", where a bunch of cool homosexual men tried to help desperate straight men getting changes in their styles, home designs and the interactive skills. In this, Shay played the desperate young fireman who lives on pizzas and beer urged for a change. While Haytham, the infamous British interior designer, was one of the "innovators" sent to help Shay. </p><p>But of course, The "Innovators" are not queer while Shay is not as straight as he thought. *Laughs*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In times of adversity

還沒到七月，格林威治村已經熱得不像話。自去年夏末空調壞了以後，Shay一直未有找技工修理，結果想起修理的事時，才發現村裡的老技工和家人一起出外度假了，一周後才回來。沒有空調的室內熱得像個烤箱，為免被活生生烤熟，Shay只好坐在小台階上，背靠著木門乘涼。但說是乘涼，其實也不過是走進另一個更大的火爐。他瞇著眼，看著萬里無雲的藍天，拉起衣尾擦擦額上的汗，呷一大口啤酒，但才剛嚥下，他立刻皺起雙眉，喃喃地罵了起來。真是見鬼，這罐啤酒才拿出來多久? 竟已暖得像剛撒出來的尿。愛爾蘭人瞇著眼睛，扭緊雙眉盯著手裡的罐裝啤酒，一時之間不知該喝還是該扔掉。

就在這時，木圍柵外走過一對小姊弟。Shay認得他們是鄰居的孩子，正想開口打招呼，小男孩停了下來，一臉警誡地上下打量他，然後拉拉姐姐的裙襬，踮起雙腳要跟姐姐說話。女孩微微彎腰，小男孩湊到姐姐耳邊說起悄悄話來，但顯然這孩子不知道說悄悄話的首要條件是壓下你的聲線。現在Shay離他們差不多十米的距離，但仍然清楚聽到男孩的話。

「你看到那骯髒的老男人麼? Sandra，他看來像隻剛掉進油缸的老鼠，真嘔心!」男孩扯著嗓門說，還怕姐姐不懂似地朝Shay這邊指了指。愛爾蘭人不覺揚了揚眉，卻意外對上了女孩投來的目光。名叫Sandra的女孩子咬著下唇看著Shay，然後握上弟弟的小手飛也似地跑了，彷彿某隻髒兮兮的大老鼠會在瞬間變成大灰狼似的，會把一對可愛善良的小姐弟吞進肚裡──該死的童話書不都這樣寫麼? 

Shay也不知該生氣還是該感到好笑，掉進油缸的老鼠? 骯髒的老男人? 現在的小屁孩都怎麼了? 愛爾蘭人低頭看看自己，不過是汗衫上出現大圈小圈的汗印而已，在這種連雞蛋也能烤熟的氣溫下，出汗有什麼好稀奇的? 男人不爽地灌一口啤酒，眉頭再次扭緊在一起。

「該死的……」他發洩似地重重將啤酒罐一摔，結果砸穿了鋁罐，浮著白泡的金黃色從小孔中直湧出來，一灘啤酒在陽光下閃閃生光。真他媽好，待會那些毫無家教且智商有限的小屁孩折返時看到這幕，大概以為醉酒的老男人直在家門前撒尿了。想到這，Shay倏地站起來，萬般不情願地回到屋裡找抹布清理門前的熱啤酒。

但所謂福無雙至，禍不單行，Shay的噩夢並未如門前那灘啤酒般可以一下子抹去。那天下午，他到超級市場購置日用品時，竟遇到了前度女友推著手推車，和男伴一同購物，瞥見二人無名指上的婚戒──更正，那是前度女友和她的丈夫。Shay雖然身穿短袖衣服還踢著一雙人字拖，但作為一個男人，他還是擺出最自信最迷人的笑容，迎了上去，主動跟前度女友問好。

「嗨，Elaine，我應該恭喜你們新婚快樂?」  
「天啊! Shay! 想不到今天能在這兒看到你。」Elaine主動過去抱抱他，然後挽了丈夫的手臂，拉到Shay面前介紹道：「這是我的丈夫，Arnold。親愛的，這是Shay Cormac，我的高中同學。」  
「也是Elaine的前男友。」Shay自行補充，並主動伸出手來。衣著講究且外型俊朗的青年有點遲疑地握了握他手。  
「很高興認識你，Cormac先生。」  
「才怪呢……」Shay心裡想道，臉上仍掛著禮貌的微笑。三人聊了幾句才分別。Shay跟二人道別後，推著手推車來到賣罐頭的貨架旁邊，查看粟米湯和蕃茄湯哪種更便宜，無意中聽到貨架另一邊二人的對話。

「那醜男人竟然是你的前度，我該為你品味提升而高興? 還是該有受辱的感覺?」

「我也感同身受呢，混蛋。」Shay暗忖道。這時又傳來Elaine的聲音：  
「那時候Shay長得很帥的，看到他這樣我也感到很難過……」  
「你該慶幸自己當天跟他分手了，試想想，如果你嫁的是他，你現在就會成為一個美麗又絕望的少婦，天天伏在窗前盼著英俊的騎士來把你帶走。」  
「是的是的，騎士先生麻煩你給我拿兩盒玉米片，家裡的都吃光了。」  
「榮幸之至。」

Shay在另一邊聽得火冒三丈，一時間沒了購物的興致，隨便東抓一包西抓一件就排隊結帳去了，結果忘了買那一家子的彩色小膠鴨，直至他回到家，接到Gist的電話，才記起今晚要到他家吃晚飯的事，也由此想到自己沒守諾言給Gist四歲的小兒子Richard送上一窩小膠鴨。他抬頭看了看鐘，他大可以開車到超市買鴨子再趕往Gist家，但考慮到今天發生的一連串不幸，Shay毫不猶豫地衝進浴室洗澡，徹徹底底從頭到腳洗擦了一遍。洗澡後，裹著浴巾的男人來到鏡前，伸手將鏡上的蒸氣抹去，看著鏡裡的自己。消防員恆常的體能訓練令他身體紮實了許多，還練就出一排不很誇張的腹肌，這種身材夠讓很多男人妒忌了吧? 十年前他還是個瘦小子，確實比現在秀氣俊朗，但現在他也不過頭髮長了點，皮膚黑了點，臉的稜角變得更分明，從男孩長成男人也算「又老又醜」麼? Shay雙手支在盥盆上，仔細端詳自己的臉，可想到鄰家孩子和Arnold的話，一切又變得不大肯定了。

晚上他到訪Gist家時，Richard知道Shay忘了買小膠鴨，晚飯時任Shay如何逗他，他都一直鼓著腮幫，嘟著嘴巴不肯搭理他。直至飯後Shay提出跟Richard玩騎膊馬，讓孩子騎在肩上在小花園走了兩圈，Richard才肯親親他的臉頰，表示原諒他。事後Gist的妻子Sarah把孩子帶回樓上洗澡睡覺，兩個男人也來到後花園的木製長椅上喝酒聊天。

「你家的孩子簡直是天使。」Shay感慨地道：「Nathaniel成績好又懂事，Thomas聰明活潑又有正義感，至於Richie，坦白說，我到現在還沒明白你這尿性怎麼可能生出這麼可愛的孩子，我簡直想把他抱回家當親兒子養了。」  
「這都是Sarah的功勞。」Gist志得意滿地道：「我跟你講，Richie可喜歡你了，天天都吵著要我打電話請Uncle Shay來吃晚飯。剛才雖然他鬧小彆扭了，但作為他的父親，我知道就算你不跟他騎膊馬，他也要原諒你的。這孩子年紀小，但有點傲，不特別親人，就是愛黏著你。所以你可別跟他說要把家帶回家當兒子養，這小子真會二話不說收拾小背包跟你走的。」

「所以我說你家孩子是天使啊，Gauthier的小屁孩再學十年也比不上你家的。」Shay乾笑著說完，又接著灌了一口啤酒。Gist扭頭看他，半晌，愛爾蘭人重重嘆了口氣，將老鼠和重遇前度的事原原本本告訴Gist，較年長的金髮男人即時笑岔了氣。

「有那麼好笑麼?」Shay不滿地踹了踹Gist的腳踝。雖然Gist是他的上司，但多次在火場出生入死後，二人之間早沒了上司下屬的差別，反倒成了可以交心的好友。Gist摟了Shay的肩膀說：「別在意，伙計，那小子肯定是瞎了眼才說你醜，你只要好好收拾一下，絕對是lady killer的料子，只是……」

「只是?」  
「Shay，你這幾天有沒有檢查信箱?」  
「信箱?」Shay正奇怪Gist為何突然提起信箱之際，忽然想起一件事──在他認識的人裡，只有Uncle Monro會給他寫信，而Gist和Uncle Monro是舊識，難道……  
「George昨晚打給我說，他九月正好有空，想過來看看我們。」Gist頓了頓：「我知道時可雀躍了，可是一想到你，我又有點擔心。你知道，Barry和Cassidy相繼過身後，我答應了George要好好看著你的……」

Gist說到這裡突然打住，沒再說下去，但Shay已明白他的意思。要是Uncle Monro知道他以啤酒、罐頭和急凍披薩為生，看到他那亂得像經歷戰爭的房子，優雅的叔叔肯定要當場嚇出個心臟病來的。Shay雙手握著啤酒瓶，低頭陷入沉思，後花園一時沒了人聲，只餘下夏蟲在星夜下縱聲放歌，為這寧靜的夜晚添一點生氣。也不知過了多久，Shay終於開口了。

「我不能讓Uncle Monro看到我這樣子，Gist，我必須改變。」


	2. The Innovators

在這時尚簡約，寬敞明淨的會議室裡，Shay穿着一身不怎麼稱身的襯衫和西褲，勉強抬頭看著坐在對面的五個男人。臉上一陣又一陣的熱感，並未隨著短片結束而消褪。

真的，這一切都是Gist的主意。當Shay說要改變的時候，這位上司兼好友立刻為他制定一系列「救亡」計劃，但由於時間緊逼加上有太多事情需要改善，於是在Gist威迫並以兩打啤酒利誘下，Shay同意拍攝短片，講述自己異常窘迫的處境，然後寄到電視台，希望得到「改革者們」的憐憫，給他一個改造的機會。拍攝時Gist明明告訴他一切很好，但看完改革者播放的短片後，Shay幾乎想找個地洞鑽進去──天，該死的Christopher Gist怎麼不告訴他左腳的襪子穿了兩個洞? 還有躺在床邊的內褲……正細數短片裡的漏洞之際，一腔純正的倫敦口音打斷了他的思緒。

「恕我直言，Mr. Cormac，」坐在中間的黑髮男人放下手裡的檔案夾：「我看短片時已覺得你的處境非常可悲，但跟你見面後，我覺得用『災難』形容你也不為過。」男人面無表情地說。那是Haytham Kenway，Shay認得他，這個來自英國的室內設計師以說話尖刻見稱，之前在節目裡，就有很多男人被他批評得幾乎掉落一公升男兒淚，但Shay堅信自己不會成為其中一員。作為格林威治村的消防隊長，他才不要在全美國國民面前像個娘兒般躲在睡房抱著枕頭哭得涕泗縱橫。現在，Shay像個被訓導主任冤枉的中學生般，沉默地聽英國人數落自己：

「你看來跟流浪漢沒有任何分別。為了方便你消化我的說話，或者我該由你的頭髮說起? 你看來像是因為財政問題而整整六個月沒有光顧理髮師。對了，你多久洗一次頭? 一周? 還是十天? 至於你的鬍子，拜託，那就像是強吻墨魚遭拒結果被噴了一嘴墨汁，還要因為忘了抹掉導致墨汁乾了。」Kenway以報導悶蛋新聞的口吻對Shay評頭品足，好幾次坐在旁邊的人都偷偷笑了，負責髮型的Hickey還「噗」一聲笑出聲來，愛爾蘭人咬著牙，按捺怒火的同時，還要像個傻瓜機械人般不時點頭──

這次絕對不能搞砸，Gist會把我煎皮拆骨的，還有Uncle Monro…… 一想到叔叔臉上流露失望的表情，Shay漸漸鬆開握緊的拳頭。

「嗯，或者我們談談你的人際關係?」Kenway身邊的Charles Lee清了清喉嚨，然後擺出一臉友善的微笑：「你最後一段關係發生在甚麼時候?」  
「關係? 你指一夜情那種?」  
「抱歉，是我沒說清楚，我指『確立的戀人關係』。」Lee耐心地道，倒是旁邊的Kenway翻了翻眼。

「兩年半? 或者是三年……」Shay搔搔臉頰：「我不確定她有沒有當我是男朋友──」  
「那你最後一次性行為發生在甚麼時候?」Kenway突然開口。  
「噢，這是甚麼鬼問題嘛……」  
「請你回答我的問題，」Haytham Kenway嘲諷似地勾勾嘴角：「或者我該先說明，我說的性行為是指性交，那並不包括你跟右手之間隱私而親密的交流。」

聽到這裡Shay忍不住笑出聲來，這人真是刻薄得要死，但他不能否認這張利嘴還蠻有幽默感的。可當他發現改革者們像看傻瓜一樣看他時，他立刻深吸一口氣，努力收歛笑容。

「兩年半，或者三年?」Shay不好意思地別過臉：「我不是那類看到女人都想上，看到床都想爬的男人……」  
「又或者沒人對你感興趣。」  
「得了吧，我從前很受女人歡迎好麼? 」Shay不滿地攤了攤手：「我創造自己的幸運。」  
「真不幸，那你的運氣一定是花光之餘還變成負值了，Mr. Cormac，不然你今天為甚麼會坐在我們面前?」

愛爾蘭人用力嚥下嘴裡的酸澀。他很想揪著那傢伙的衣領告訴他，他單身不代表他沒有吸引力，世上本就有很多人選擇單身的。可惜他今天確確實實來到改革者面前請求他們幫忙，他除了默認還可怎麼做? 現在就餘下兩個月時間了……

「Shay? 有一件事我很感興趣，」負責造型的Jack Weeks托一下眼鏡，手指著文件上的內容：「你在申請書上寫，你來找我們幫忙是因為Uncle Monro在九月會來探望你，你可以跟我們談談這位先生麼?」

「他是我的合法監護人，在我十六歲的時候，城西的藥廠發生工業意外，我的父母都在那兒工作，他們在意外中喪生，」Shay搖搖頭苦笑，平靜地道：「也許你從我的口音聽出來了，我是愛爾蘭人，在都柏林出生，六歲時隨父母移居紐約。我們在這兒沒有任何親戚，所以當雙親亡故以後，我完全失去了依靠，也因為年紀問題，孤兒院拒絕收容，然後Finnegan夫婦收養了我。」愛爾蘭人說著，臉上不自覺地露出溫暖的笑意：「他們是我的鄰居，從小看著我長大的。他家的獨子在一次車禍中死去。很諷刺，是吧? 他們失去了孩子，我失去了父母，然後他們收養了我，但這並不是甚麼幸福生活的開始。Barry和Cass跟我一樣來自低下階層，原本生活也捉襟見肘，收養我後日子就更艱難了，就算我下課後做兼職賺錢也幫補不了多少。雖然他們都沒說甚麼，但因為這樣，我心裡更難過，我不想成為他們的負擔。」Shay無奈地抿抿嘴，抬眼時剛好對上Kenway的目光。正以為他又要挖苦自己，英國人卻擺手示意他說下去。

「叔叔，嗯，也就是Uncle Monro，他是藥廠的高級職員。也許是可憐我，又或是可憐Barry他們，我不知道…… 但他不單為我提供經濟援助，還供我讀書，讓我上完大學。因為這層關係，所以我雖由Finnegan收養，但法律上來說，在我成年前叔叔都是我的監護人。」他說完後，室內一陣沉默，Lee有點不安地看往身邊的Johnson，然後又看看另一邊的Kenway。

Shay見狀打趣道：「我自知這次面試很可能失敗，但我還是會做好自己本份。在把我攆出去之前，你們還有甚麼要問的? 當然，如果你們因為想將我的故事寫成傳記賣上一塊幾毛而取錄我，我必須事先聲明，我絕不會在那小破書上簽名讓你們多賣幾毛錢。」

「我們也就問問，沒別的意思。」Haytham Kenway思考片刻才再次開口：「但你也沒完全說錯，Mr. Cormac，你會成為我們接下來將要改造的對象。待會電視台的職員會跟你商談各項細節。」幾位改革者起身向他走來，Shay連忙站起身，然後逐一跟改革者們握手。握上Kenway的手時，對方似笑非笑地說：「其實你真的不必擔心我們給你出傳記，我們才不會為那一塊幾毛而勞師動眾。」

這英國佬還真是得勢不饒人呢，Shay想。


End file.
